


Bright Lights

by Tessa_Harrison



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Harrison/pseuds/Tessa_Harrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night, the night when magic tends to happen.  (written for the 2015 POT Exchange on lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathiasHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasHyde/gifts).



Last night on the ship. He probably shouldn't have felt so relieved but Niou was. As much as this was supposed to have been some grand adventure, it had turned into a giant floating prison.

A particularly strong wave hit the side of the ship, the spray stinging out of sheer force as it hit him in the face. It wasn't storming and no clouds hung heavy in the sky to suggest that one was on its way. Mother Nature, or rather the fickle mind of a temperamental ocean, was playing with them. Niou rolled his eyes at how purely poetic that came across. It sounded exactly like something he'd hear Oshitari attempt to croon in some poor sap's ear.

Speaking of Oshitari and some poor sap...Niou looked across the deck to where the man had some brunet all but cornered. He was working hard on the guy too from the looks of it. The brunet had a blank expression on his face that reminded Niou of the way pained way Yagyuu's would go when he had to put up with their companion. Niou knew he could have gone over there and attempted to save the guy.

He decided it would be more entertaining to just watch instead. It wasn't like the ship provided them with much in the way of entertainment anyway. Trapped on a ship, no matter how nice it was, was still being trapped on a ship. Yes, yes it had been touted as a grand adventure. A replica of one of the greats from another era with some pompous sounding name. Not the Titanic though. After the second ship to be named that also sank on her maiden voyage, people had gotten wise to avoid the name for fear of the curse that seemed to surround it. Something similar to that. He supposed he could have leaned over the side of the ship to see what it said but something inside him advised against doing just that. Probably that pesky thing Yagyuu liked to call 'common sense'. How boring.

Niou leaned back against the metal railing. It was cool and slightly slick, thanks to the strong waves that liked to break against the ship. If he really wanted to, he could have gone to a higher deck where that wasn't an issue but he liked the lower decks. They had more personality and weren't so uptight. As a bonus, Sanada and Atobe hated them. He'd yet to see either step any lower than the B deck. D, where Niou currently was, was the place to be.

Unfortunately, Oshitari seemed to think the same thing. At least it was amusing to watch him hit on people. The current guy was far more patient than the last one Oshitari had tried. That one had decked Oshitari and left him with a bruise that was a lovely shade of purple. It clashed beautifully with his hair.

The brunet looked up, finally appearing to notice that Niou had been watching them. His face still held a perfectly blank mask. Niou gave a little wave. He liked to be nice like that. The movement must have been enough to get Oshitari's attention because he looked up too. Niou just kept smiling. Oshitari went back to his murmuring.

“Enjoy yourself?” Niou asked when he'd wandered near Oshitari, who had been trailing after his brunet. No sign of that one anywhere “Never knew stone-faced was your type. You could have had your choice of those with our group.”

Well technically they were each part of a separate group but the two were well acquainted so it might as well have been one. “I mean, seriously? Perfect target in Sanada.”

Oshitari snorted, obviously amused. “I'd rather not try to take Yukimura's property.”

“Too bad.” Niou didn't blame the guy. As much as he loved Yukimura (purely platonic love of course), the guy was a scary bastard. Especially when it came to someone trying to take what he considered his. Sanada was something he considered his. “I'd have sold tickets. It would be a great show.”

“I rather enjoy living.” Oshitari wasn't up for playing apparently. Too bad.

Niou paused to wait for Oshitari to reach the stair he was on. “So, what finally got stone-face to break?”

A pause followed by a long, dramatic sigh. “I'll have to come back for that one.” There was almost a mournful tinge to Oshitari's voice.

It was hard to hold back the giggles. “The great seducer finally struck out.” Beautiful. Simply beautiful. This was going to end up driving everyone that was part of Oshitari's group nuts. Question was did he keep this information to himself or share it?

“Not struck out. Just...found myself a little project to work on while we're on this ship.”

Keep telling yourself that. Somehow Niou doubted that Oshitari would have much luck with that guy. That one hadn't exactly given off vibes of open and friendliness. Those weren't the type to just jump in bed with someone, no matter how silky a tongue Oshitari might possess.

A little later and Niou found himself back on at his earlier spot by the railing. He'd gone up to the rooms only to immediately turn around and come back to his earlier spot. There had been yelling coming from the cabins of Atobe's group. Knowing what drama queens that group could be, Niou knew he'd been faced with a choice. Make some popcorn, settle in, and watch or skedaddle out of there. He'd decided he'd rather not get caught up in the drama today. If something good happened, Yagyuu, Yanagi, or Yukimura would fill him in.

Niou settled against the metal railing, gazing out at the deck to watch those milling about. He didn't recognize anyone but that wasn't a surprise. It was the last night and everyone was coming out to enjoy the evening. It helped that this wasn't A deck, where his group was staying. That deck was claustrophobic at best. Everyone knew each other, leaving no wiggle room whatsoever to do anything fun. It was all about posturing. He hated posturing. Pretentious and stupid is what it was. And a waste of time. Not that he would say that. He should. The reactions would be hilarious. Atobe would probably turn purple. It might be worth it just for that. He'd have to tell Yagyuu to have a camera ready.

At first, he didn't notice the person next to him. The man didn't speak and it was only the faint whiff of cologne that let told Niou there was even someone there. He had good taste in cologne at least. There was a faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla. He had just the right amount on too. Just enough to smell it over the ocean breeze but not enough to become overpowering. Slowly, he turned to see who it was.

“Not afraid I'll send you to your doom?” Niou was amused to find the brunet that Oshitari had been hitting on next to him.

The guy stared out at the ocean. He appeared to ignore Niou, not reacting at all. That just gave Niou even more confidence, not that he was particularly lacking in that area. “He's not the worst guy,” Niou admitted, “but his whole shtick of hitting on anything with two legs can get old fast. Especially if you're not the type that's inclined to hop into bed with someone after five minutes.”

“And this is your friend?”

Finally something. Niou had been starting to wonder if the guy was deaf or something.

“Not a friend, not an enemy,” Niou answered, unsure of how to explain his relationship with Oshitari. “Someone I've had casual contact with.” Oshitari was definitely one of the more amusing ones that were part of that group too which endeared him a little to Niou. Not that Niou would ever admit that little bit of information to anyone. That type of information could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Stretching, Niou more heard than felt his shoulder pop in a way that felt entirely satisfying. Judging from the wince on the other's face, it must have been a fairly loud noise.

“Name's Niou,” he offered, amused at the wince. It hadn't hurt, at least, not in a bad way. Just a dull ache that was actually rather good at relieving the tension he held in his shoulders. Plus, it had the added effect of messing with people just a little sometimes. Like now.

The other paused for a moment before supplying his own. “Tezuka.”

Apparently he wasn't one to keep talking if the silence after the name was any indication. Niou decided to not keep bugging about the name. Not when the question had been answered even if it hadn't been much of an answer.

“You know, it doesn't kill you to say more than just a word or two,” Niou pointed out. “So, why this deck anyway? You seem like you'd be more at home on an higher deck.” This one had the look of money. He didn't exude an overwhelming amount of the stuff, not like Atobe, but it felt like it was there.

“Just because the money is there, that doesn't mean it has to be spent,” Tezuka answered.

If just about anyone Niou was traveling with had heard that, they'd have an aneurysm. He bit back a laugh. “I would love to hear you say that to some people.”

Tezuka didn't respond to that. So silence fell over them, since Niou didn't feel like talking either. The sky had darkened. The sun had long sunk below the horizon, leaving the moon to rule the night sky. He could have made small talk about that but making small talk was stupid.

And then Oshitari's voice came drifting through the semi-crowded deck.

Panic tinged the expression on Tezuka's face. It wasn't full-blown thing but visible enough even to Niou. “That bad?” Niou asked. It hadn't looked like Tezuka had thought Oshitari was that bad but obviously this Tezuka was good at hiding his feelings.

Niou decided to not wait for an answer. Taking pity on Tezuka, he grabbed the guy's wrist and pulled him towards the stairs that led to the upper decks. His new companion was caught off guard for a moment before seeming to realize just what Niou was doing.

At the stairs, Tezuka changed their direction. “More people,” he explained.

“Didn't think you were a people person.” From what Niou had observed, Tezuka seemed more like the type to curl up in his cabin with a book. Purposely seeking the deck with the most people seemed uncharacteristic. Then again who really knew? This was the first time he'd ever spoken to the guy.

“It would be easier to hide,” Tezuka answered, confirming all of Niou's initial impressions.

Niou smirked. “I never would have guessed you were the type to run away.”

“Strategic retreat isn't the same thing as running away.”

So this one understood how to play with the rules too. Maybe Tezuka wasn't quite as straight-laced as he appeared. Niou decided to stick close. Tezuka had looked like he could be someone predictable. Instead, he might actually be interesting.

The sound of music started to get louder. It was something loud and with a beat to encourage dance. Niou turned to face his companion, raising an eyebrow. Tezuka shook his head. No dancing for them apparently. Niou almost wished he could have said that was a surprise but it really wasn't.

-

High above, the moon hung in the sky. Its light illuminated the water. In another time, it might have lit the deck but electricity had defeated natural light. People milled about, caught up in their own conversations. Some orchestral piece was piped through the speakers, providing ambiance.

Niou whistled along, earning glares from a couple nearby. Apparently he was ruining the mood.

“Here,” Tezuka said, holding out a bottle of water.

“Doesn't tradition dictate say you bring someone a steaming mug of coffee?” Niou took the bottle. Despite what it sounded like, he wasn't complaining.

“We're on a ship and the coffee shop on this deck closed an hour ago,” Tezuka pointed out. He had one of his own and took a drink.

It was a pleasant surprise to get more than a few words at a time out of the guy. He wasn't one of many words as Niou had discovered. Honestly, he found that he didn't care. It was peaceful to be around someone who didn't feel like they had to fill the silence with mindless chatter. Even when he hung out with Yagyuu, it wasn't as peaceful as it was right now.

The lights of a city started appearing in the distance. They were supposed to dock in that port come morning. He was glad this trip was nearly over. “Boat's nice but it's been a long trip,” Niou admitted. “I'll be glad to get back to reality.”

“Your companions driving you crazy?” Tezuka's face had the faint hint of a smile.

Niou shrugged. “They like drama. It's fun to watch when I'm able to get away but when you're left with just...always being around, it gets old fast.”

Tezuka gave a little nod. “I didn't come with anyone on purpose.”

Genius. Absolutely brilliant.

“I should have thought of that.” Niou would have to keep that one in mind for future reference. Maybe if he hadn't had to deal with constant Oshitari and his bunch this trip would have gone better.

Tezuka took a drink from his bottle of water. His face took a slightly pained expression as he replied, “It's been nice but it leaves you slightly vulnerable to people like your...I think you'd refer to him as your acquaintance.”

Niou nodded. “Probably. Though Oshitari's a special exception. He'd hit on someone even if they're with someone.”

“I thought that might be the case.” Tezuka's expression grew more obviously pained.

A lull in the conversation hit and they fell into silence. The city lights grew closer. They were still far off but it was obvious that the time on the ship was nearing to a close.

Stifling a yawn, Niou made up his mind. “I'm heading off to bed. Thanks for the water.”

He started walking towards the staircase that'd take him to the deck his room was on. Glancing back, he smirked. “What? You thought this would be some magical, life changing adventure of a night? Sorry, not my sort of thing.”


End file.
